Timeline
Timeline isn't necessarily strict, but roleplays loosely follow this order. *Indicates that EXP needs to be assigned. Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 1. (Single Event) This Was Tradition 2-5. (Sub Plot) Wasn't Used to Normal Friendships, Let Alone Relationships, Let Alone MARRIAGE!!! * 2. Praying We Don't Run into YOU * 3. Eager to "Get to Know" * 4. Controlled * 6. True Colors 7-9. (Sub Plot) It's Okay to Act on It * 7. Feel Something! * 8. How to Learn About People * 9. There But Not There Setting up for Failure Unethical Experiments Shifted Her Attention Emotions, Physical Violence and Hallucinations Feel More Upon Closer Inspection Slow But Steady Wag The Day Has Finally Come Strong Squeeze Really Sensitive to Touch It Frames Your Face Really Well! I’m Gay! No Harm Done (unsure) It Was a Joke (unsure) Befriending the Abnormality (unsure) Disposable (unsure) Not Alone Anymore Gross, Gross, Gross It Was Worth It.. Right? An Eerie Love For Flowers The Real Me A Perfect Society (unsure) I Changed (unsure) Ruling Side by Side (unsure) Even If You’re Lying… as Long as I’m Useful Petal by Petal A Girl Who Wasn’t Mei Ming Something Missing Not Your Area Use It Well - Love, Mom Some Grimm Hybrid Come to Destroy the School? Looked like Death Why Not Trust Me? I Might Turn into a Monster It’s Not Really Your Cup of Tea You Were My Hero You’d Be No Fun Anyway Death is Even Stranger You See This Harp String? That's How Straight I Am Without a Word Practically a Crime A Volatile Bunch Shattered Fantasies Careful, You Could DIE Who Are You to Play God? As Much of an Idiot as You Make Yourself out to Be The World's Closing Around You and You Can't Escape You... Should Have.. Just Killed Me There.. A Patch of Dark Grows from Light Without Touching No...These Are Just Beings Made to Look like Angels? They Were Hurt... but Now They're Better Again! The Goodness of Their Horns Are You That Much of a Child? Weakness Makes You Strong Birth Place of Heroes But She Did Not Cry Very Close to Talking... like Asking a Friend a Favor Comforting Need Looking for a Little More Cerise at His Worst A Guy’s Night Out You Will Become My Boyfriend After This (unsure of before or after on thin ice) You Are Safe Now The New One Coming into Existence Checkmate On Thin Ice You Disgust Me (unsure) Proper Relationship with Someone? (unsure) So Damn Cute You’re so Fucking Cute...! Everything is Healed (not sure about the timeline placement) That Was Classic The Real Hype I Am Sorry if I Dragged You into This... An Average Hikikomori Did-Did He Just ... CLIMB up Here? Season 0.5 Interesting Population, That's for Sure * HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY. * Season 1 Making This All Worth It..? Pink Was Never Really My Color She Couldn't Stand Him Permissible * A Little Heart to Heart Meant No Harm You Will Be Required to Adapt The Face of Death (Quite Literally) Bigger and Better Things Like It Was a Disney Film * No Competition * Were all of this planet's natives like this?! * Category:*IMPORTANT* Keep in Mind Category:Roleplays Category:Timeline